cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Terrorist (Red Alert 2)
Soviet Union ( Cuba only) |baseunit = |role = Suicide bomber |eliteability = |useguns = Terror Bomb (Suicide Bomber) |usearmor = |tier = 2 |hp = 50 (RA2) 75 (YR) |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Flak |trans = |amphibious = No |techlvl = 5 |cost = $200 |time = 0:08 |produced = |req = Radar Tower |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = *225 (TerrorBombWH) *250 (IFV) (TerrorBombWH) |airattack = |cooldown = 10 |airspeed = |landspeed = 6 |seaspeed = |range = 1,5 |sight = 9 |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = |structure = |notes = Explodes on death |margin = }} Terrorists were Cuban suicide bombers working for the Soviet Union during the first and second iterations of the Third World War. Background These fanatical communists run towards any building or unit owned by the filthy capitalists or the traitor Yuri and detonate the explosives they wear, destroying or heavily damaging the target and killing themselves. Cubans find no shortage of loyal communists willing to die for the cause of global revolution. Therefore, terrorists can be trained and armed at a low cost. In-game On their own, terrorists are essentially a cheaper and weaker version of the Libyan demolition truck. The result is that they have to be massed against a target building for full effect. However, if they are bunched up, as moving masses of infantry usually are, if even one is killed, it will cause a chain reaction of explosions that will take out the whole group. That is not even if a sniper or air strike kills one: by definition, Terrorists explode when they attack a building or killed by enemy fire, as they are equipped with a dead man's switch. If they are sent in a horde of 10-30, single-file, the explosion of the first will cause the rest to self-destruct in a chain of explosions before they even reach their target. Thus, terrorists must be used carefully: if a large swarm of a dozen or so makes it near a building, they must make sure they hit it all at once. Terrorists are, however, considered to be much more effective against vehicles than the demolition truck. Two terrorists can successfully take out an average vehicle. A deadly tactic involves having a Crazy Ivan plant bombs onto a terrorist then loading them into a flak track and drive it into enemy buildings. Additionally, packed into Allied IFVs, they turn them into a mini nuke truck. Before sending terrorists, place a couple of tanks to soak up hits so the Terrorists do not die before reaching their target. It is helpful to place the tanks a short distance away from the target building so that splash damage from a prism tank will not catch the terrorists as well. Another tactic is to fill flak tracks with Terrorists before using the Iron Curtain. The tracks can then be rushed into the enemy base, before deploying the terrorists inside the base. The flak tracks can then safely exit the enemy base. Assessment Pros * Strong against buildings. * Cheap ($200 each) to deploy in large groups. * Can be combined with captured Allied IFVs to make a mini nuke truck. * Surprisingly fast for an infantry unit. * Does Splash damage Cons * Very fragile. * They die in order to damage the enemy. * If they are grouped, killing one will cause a chain reaction of explosions killing all of them. * Can be picked off by most anti-infantry weapons, especially the British sniper, as well as aircraft. * Yuri's mind control units can take over the terrorists before they can get close enough to the target. * Only available to Cuba. Quotes Gallery RA2 Cuban Terrorist Loading Render.JPG.PNG|Render seen in Cuban multiplayer loading screen Terrorist_animation.gif|SHP sprite RA2_Terrorist_French_Icons.gif|Icon with French text RA2_Terrorist_Korea_Icons.gif|Icon with Korean text RA2_Terrorist_China_Icons.jpeg|Icon with Chinese text Category:Red Alert 2 Infantry Category:Red Alert 2 Soviet Arsenal